


Good

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: South Park
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dah1, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Language, M/M, Platonic Romance, Revolution, Revolução, Romance Nas Entrelinhas, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Christophe era apenas uma criança sozinha, carente. Quem diria que mais uma ida ao bar o traria algo novo ?
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu demorei séculos para fazer e ficou curto...Sinto muito, eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim!

Christophe olhava a janela de seu quarto encantado. O por do sol era lindo, e ele amava tirar fotos do mesmo. Claro, sozinho. Como agiria se alguém descobrisse que isso era um hobbie seu ?O zoariam para sempre.

A cor alaranjada fazia um constraste incrível com o amarelo do sol, e as arvóres da pequena floresta de South Park. Era uma cena linda, e claro que uma foto foi tirada. Algo naquela cena mexia com o garoto, era como se lhe lembrasse algo importante, mas não era claro o que era aquele "algo".

— Chris!Vem comer, docinho! — sua mãe lhe chamou gentilmente. O cheiro da comida invadia todos os lugares da casa, mas, não chamou a atenção do moreno. Se perguntou se iria fazer tal desfeita a sua mãe...E por fim, decidiu que não se importava. Se levantou e foi até a porta, abrindo uma fresta pequena.

— Não quero!

— Mas-

— Não quero! — o moreno gritou mais uma vez, batendo a porta do quarto. Não sabia a razão de ser grosso com a mãe, mas não iria parar, isso significaria fraqueza. Iria parecer fraqueza. E o "Toupeira" não era fraco, não era mesmo!

Fraco. Essa palavra tinha tantos sentindos na cabeça do adolescente. Ele considerava seu pai fraco. Achava-o um imbecil que não teve capacidade de criar o próprio filho, e saiu com uma puta qualquer pelo mundo. Isso o chateava.

Seu pai era fraco. E ele não queria ser assim também. Christophe queria algo mais, queria ser forte, se orgulhar de si mesmo. Mas, no fundo, sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Era só mais um garoto normal que fumava e tratava a mãe mal.

— Chris! — sua mãe chamou-o mais uma vez, o que fez ele ir até a porta e revirar os olhos.

— Já disse que não vou comer, mãe!

— Não é isso! — a mulher gritou. — Tem um amiguinho seu aqui!

— Pode me chamar de Greg, Senhora Delorne. — o loiro deu um sorriso gentil, beijando as costas da mão da mulher. E assim que ouviu aquela voz, Christophe desceu correndo, quase tropeçou em seu próprio gato.

— Oh!Eu te conheço...?

— Gregory. Meu nome é Gregory. — o garoto sorriu mais uma vez, notando que o moreno desceu.

— Mãe, pode sair agora.

— Mas, querid-

— Mãe. — a mulher abaixou a cabeça timidamente, e saiu do local. Gregory encarou-a com pena, mas logo voltou o olhar ao moreno.

— Olá.

— O que você quer aqui ?

— Wow, calma, estressadinho!Eu apenas vim lhe visitar...Estamos de férias, não ?

— Eu não quero sair com você.

— Qual é!Vamos dar uma volta!

— ... — o moreno iria negar, quando notou o olhar de Gregory. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar que naquela maldita noite. Qual noite ?Oh bem...

**» Flashback «**

O bar estava cheio, como sempre, e Christophe odiava aquilo. Não era como se uma multidão o impedisse de afogar as mágoas de qualquer forma. Aquele dia seu pai tinha que ter ido o buscar para um passeio, mas mais uma vez ele deu uma desculpa qualquer e não foi. Horas depois já havia fotos dele com a nova família. Céus, como tinha nojo de seu próprio pai, se é que podia chamar assim. Talvez o servente da escola fosse mais presente ao garoto que aquele homem.

— Sozinho ? — uma voz chamou sua atenção. Era uma voz animada.

— Não, eu e minha bebida estamos bem.

— Ow, a quantas horas você está aqui ? — o loiro se sentou ao seu lado, olhando o garoto. Christophe revirou os olhos.

— Não te interessa, some.

— Como você é grosso! — o garoto pediu uma bebida. — Só estou te fazendo compainha, estranho.

— Urgh... — o moreno olhou para os lados, procurando por pessoas festando e finalmente encontrou um grupo. Era grande, provavelmente, comemoravam alguma novidade boa. — Volte para os seus amigos, lourinho.

— Eles ? — apontou. — São só meus colegas, dois começaram a namorar e vieram comemorar, apenas me chamaram por educação.

— Então por que veio ?

— Era melhor que ficar trancado em casa.

— Você é estranho...

— Gregory.

— Quê ?

— Meu nome é Gregory.

— Eu não te perguntei.

— Mas eu respondi.

— Quanta maturidade...

— Eu sou um poço. — respondeu ironicamente, dando um sorriso sarcástico e balançando a cabeça. Logo tentou voltar a atenção a sua bebida.

— Qual seu nome ?

— Para que quer saber ?

— Porque eu quero ter uma conversa decente, talvez.

— ...Christophe. — respondeu baixo.

— Por que está nesse buraco, 'Chris ?

— Quem te deu o direito de me chamar de Chris ?!

— Eu mesmo. Não fuja da pergunta. — respondeu rápido, dando um gole em sua bebida. — E nem pense em me responder "Não te interessa" — imitou, fazendo aspas com os dedos. — Porque eu sou chato.

— ...Hmm... — Christophe olhou em volta, e logo ao seu copo. - Meu pai...Não veio me buscar para o dia hoje...

— Pais divorciados...?

— Sim...

— Que droga... — Gregory bebeu um pouco. — Sei como é...Mas bem, no meu caso, meus dois pais me abandonaram...

— Como ?

— "Não te interessa". — brincou, fazendo os dois rirem um pouco. — Não sei dizer, meu pai traiu minha mãe e depois do divórcio, fugiu com a amante. Nunca mais o vi, sei apenas que ele me manda pensão. E minha mãe...Entrou em depressão...

— Oh...Sinto muit-

— As vezes eu fujo de casa, sabe ?Não ter que atura-la gritando ou se embebedando todo dia...

— ... — Christopher olhou mais uma vez seu copo, dando um suspiro.

— Bem, pais são assim, não é ? — ele riu amargamente. — Eu acho...

— É...

— Então, vai para a casa depois daqui ?

— Provavelmente.

— Se importa se eu te acompanhar ?

— Por que você iria querer isso ?

— Já disse, não quero ir para casa, e esses caras não são...Meus amigos.

— Hum...Certo. — bebeu o resto de sua bebida. — Então vamos.

— Agora ? — questionou, bebendo o resto de seu copo e deixando a gorjeta.

— Agora. — puxou o loiro para fora do bar, começando a caminhar.

**!**

A caminhada tinha sido constrangedora. Ambos falavam sobre coisas do passado, ou simplismente ficavam em um silêncio estranho, e isso era desconcertante. Parecia que a casa do moreno nunca chegava, e Christophe se amaldiçoava pela demora.

— É...Estamos perto, eu acho. — coçou a nuca, tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

— Hah...Enfim...Você vai a alguma escola aqui perto ?

— Estudo em casa, minha mãe é minha professora.

— Wow, que chato...

— Não tanto, eu só não fiz amigos mesmo. Me deu tempo de pensar em muita coisa...

— Muita coisa?Você é um terrorista ou algo assim ?

— O quê ?Não!Eu apenas tive um momento de conhecimento próprio e coisas assim. Sem distrações.

— Você acha que isso é algo bom ?

— Depende do ponto de vista.

— Eu não sei se a isolação do mundo ajuda em algo...

— Eu acho que sim. Afinal, as pessoas são medíocres, as vezes, aceitam regras idiotas e nem lutam pelos próprios direitos, é estupidez. — revirou os olhos, pegando um cigarro.

— ...Cigarro mata.

— Tudo mata hoje em dia. — disse, começando a fumar. — A única certeza que temos é que vamos morrer.

— Faz sentido... — o loiro olhou para baixo. — Então...

— Huh ?

— Podemos sair algum dia ?Planejar uma revolução, sei lá... — riu fraco, e sem jeito. Christophe o olhou de canto, dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Claro. — parou de andar, olhando para a casa. Estava escuro, provavelmente sua mãe já tinha dormido.

— Então...Boa noite... — Gregory sorriu, dando as costas para ir embora.

— Como vamos marcar algo ?

— Bem, eu marcarei. Sei onde você mora. — riu, gentilmente. E continuou. — Até mais, "Chris".

— ...Até, "Gregory". — brincou, vendo o loiro se afastar. O garoto era como o sol, numa noite escura. Talvez fosse o brilho de seu cabelo loiro no meio do breu, ou as roupas claras. Aquilo tinha um constrante interessante que Christophe deixou em sua memória.

**» Flashback «**

— O que você quer ? — disse rapidamente.

— Lembra que combinamos de sair para fazer uma revolução ou algo assim ?

— Quê ?Não!Eu estava brincando!

— Brincando ou não, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

— Cara!

— É sério! — ele o encarou. — Por favor!

— ...

— Eu faço qualquer coisa!

— Problema seu.

— Por favor, Chris! — Gregory segurou em sua mão, o que fez o garoto suspirar.

— Okay, o que eu tenho que fazer ?

— Ajudar em um problema com canadenses... — Gregory sorriu.


End file.
